Valentine Cards
by ChibiSeme597
Summary: Phoenix, Maya, and Pearl all have to hand out cards before 6:00. But Phoenix rides the train back on his own. What's waiting for him in Kurain Village? Rated T just for Edgeworth in one sentence. Please R&R!


A:N: A little quick oneshot for Valentine's Day. =) This little story is set after Trials and Tribulations, but before Apollo Justice, and I want to make this one good…So enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Nick, you know what today is?" Maya asked the defence attorney.

"…Yeah, yeah, it's Valentine's Day, right?" Phoenix answered. He was too tired because Valentine's Day this year is on a weekend, and Phoenix personally wanted to curl up into bed and sleep, but perky Maya had to go and wake him up...at 8:00.

"C'mon, Nick, I want to go and bring out these valentines!" Maya begged.

O.K., O.K.…WHAT? ALL THOSE?"

Phoenix felt a _humongous_ headache coming when Maya held a whole barrel of valentines, all with chocolate or candy attached to them.

"WHERE DID YOU GET..."

"The money?" Maya continued his sentence. "Oh, Nick, you know I always pay for stuff off your credit card! Everyone does that!"

_Can't wait for the bill to come…Ugh…_Phoenix complained.

With Maya around, it's going to be a long Valentine's Day…

* * *

"Relatives first!" Maya gleefully said, as she walked toward Fey Manor. Phoenix and Maya took that long train ride to Kurain Village just to deliver valentines. Phoenix thought that Maya was mad…wait, isn't she always like this? Doing the unthinkable?

"Oh, Pearly! Pearly!" Maya started calling out for the 10-year-old, who the two found out later, is still sleeping.

_Thank God, I don't have to hear Pearls saying Maya and I have to kiss for Valentine's Day…_ Phoenix thought. But Maya was thinking otherwise.

"HEY PEARLY! WAKE UP!" Maya yelled. Poor Pearl was startled by the bloodcurdling yell.

"Woah! Who's there?" Pearl nervously said at first, but recognized the two in front of her. "Oh! Mr. Nick! Mystic Maya! Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Happy Valentine's Day to you, too, Pearly!" Maya said. "Could you help us deliver these cards to their rightful owners?"

"Huh?" Pearl didn't know what Maya meant by "rightful owners."

"What Maya said was," Phoenix had to explain to Pearl, "is that she wants you to deliver some Valentine cards. The more, the merrier, right?"

"Oh! Now I see! I'll help you, Mystic Maya! Anything for you!" Pearl finally realized the errand she was given, and leapt out of bed, in her acolyte clothing.

"Good! Here's your card, Pearly!" Maya said, hand the little girl a card that said "You're the Greatest, Pearly! Have a happy Valentine's Day!" and it came attached with a few Hershey's Kisses.

"Thank you, Mystic Maya!" Pearly said, and ate the little cone-shaped chocolates right away.

"And here's your bundle!" Maya said, and she got three smaller baskets out of the closet. She poured a third of the cards into each basket, until all of the cards were in them.

"Three?" Phoenix wondered aloud.

"Well, were all going to split up! Since Kurain Village is the most northern part of this reign, Pearly would go southwest, I'll go south and you'll go southeast! And we'll all meet up at this same place before 6:00! Sounds alright?"

"Sure!" Pearly agreed right away, but Phoenix said nothing. He couldn't believe that Maya's putting him through this, when she KNOWS that all he wants to do during the weekend is sleep, they rarely get clients in the weekend…Why doesn't the Master of Kurain see things in the attorney's perspective?

So the trio took the one-hour train trip back to the city, where they went their own separate ways.

* * *

So who's first…" Maya wondered, walking down the streets. "Oh! It's Larry!" On the card it said "Happy Valentine's Day, Larry!" and came with a lollipop.

"Larry's favourite holiday is Valentine's...I wonder how he'll react when he sees me…" Maya nervously said as she went up the stairs to Larry's apartment.

MAYA! I MISSED YOU FOR THE ENTIRE DAY!

When Maya knocked on the door, she was greeted by a bawling Larry.

"Uh, that's nice, but it's only 10:00…AM!" Maya told Larry.

"Oh, really? I've never looked at the clock today, because I was waiting for you…YOU DON'T KNOW HOW LONG IT FELT unless you were longing for me, too…"

"Valentine's Day card for you!" Maya managed to cut in, she really couldn't care less for Larry's ramblings.

"For me? Oh, THANK YOU! You see, I've never gotten one from ANYONE yet, since I don't have a girlfriend anymore, and the whole time I've been painting you! You want to see it?" Larry exclaimed and asked all in one sentence.

"Uh, maybelaterbutnowIhavetodeliverthesevalentinesgoodbye!" Maya stated in one breath and ran away from the girlfriend-desperate guy.

"Poor girl," Larry said, "She's so love struck for me that she ran away in shyness. See you later, Maya honey!"

* * *

Now Phoenix wandered the streets, looking for the Prosecutor's Office. That's right, Phoenix was looking for Edgeworth. It's going to be hard because Edgeworth, unlike Larry, hated Valentine's Day. February 14 wasn't just a day for lovers, it was also with friends and family as well. Edgeworth wasn't the one to show emotions to his friends, and family…too painful to celebrate.

Phoenix looked at the card he was going to give to Edgeworth. Huh…WHAT? It said, "Be my Valentine, Edgeworth!" and it even said "From Phoenix"!

No way is Phoenix giving this in! But he remembered the threat that Maya gave him during the train ride…

"_Hey Nick…" Maya said to Phoenix._

"_Yeah?" Phoenix replied._

"_If even one of those cards is not delivered to the right people…"_

"…_What happens?"_

"…_I'll channel the spirit of the person you hate the most."_

"…_wha? NOT HER!" Phoenix was suddenly surprised._

"_Yes, "her,"" Maya threatened further. "And then the last person you'll see is "her!""_

"_Okay, okay, I get it!"Phoenix wanted the conversation to go no further._

"_Aw, that's sweet!" Pearl added to the threat that was just given in front of her. "I heard once that threatening people can sometimes be a sign of love!"_

"_P-PEARLY! Not again!" Maya asserted, when Phoenix thought how the heck she heard about that fake info…_

Phoenix shuttered at the memory, and what he was about to do, but he had no choice…

"Well well well, Wright. I never knew you had these feelings for me!"

_I knew he'd say that…_Phoenix thought. He went to Edgeworth's office, and had given the cursed card to Edgeworth.

"Maya forced me, I swear!" Phoenix cried out.

"Don't act much like a child. Well, now I know that Maya wrote this."

"And not me."

"…Wright, I have to go. Farewell." Edgeworth said goodbye to Phoenix, and walked right out the door.

"Well, that was quick. But I must hand out all the cards!" Phoenix said to himself, and walked out the same door that Edgeworth came through.

Just when he was walking out, he saw Edgeworth banging his head against the wall, and heard him say "WHY? WHY DOESN'T HE THINK THAT WAY ABOUT ME? WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY? Need to be emo…"

Phoenix just glared at him for a second, then walked out of the building.

* * *

Pearl looked at her card. "Awwwww, I have to give one to Mr. Scruffy Detective!" Pearl still called Gumshoe what Franziska had named him. The card read "Hope you actually get a girlfriend, Gumshoe!" and it had a pack of gum attached to it. "Hee hee, this card is funny!" Pearl thought.

The little ten-year-old knew where to find the thirty-three-year-old detective, and where else but the Police Department? Pearl opened the doors and looked around, but didn't see him anywhere. So finally she decided to ask one of Gumshoe's fellow detective friends.

"Hey, do you know where Mr. Scruffy Detective is?"

"Who?" the other detective was confused.

"Uh, the detective with the trench coat and with no hygiene…"

"Oh! You're talking about Detective Dick Gumshoe! He doesn't work on weekends."

"Oh…" a disappointed Pearl said. Now where was she going to find Gumshoe? He could be anywhere…

"But I do know where he is!" the generous detective said what he knew.

"Where is he?" Pearl asked, determined for the knowledge the detective had.

"He at the grocery store, buying instant noodles. He always does that at this time…"

"Oh, thank you!" Pearl replied graciously to the detective. "You're so nice!"

"You're such a cute little kid, I'll help you anytime!"

Pearl went to the nearest grocery store she could find. She looked through the aisle with the sign that said, "Milk, Yogurt, and Anything Else That Is Frozen, Including Noodles." And surely enough, Gumshoe was there, having a full cart full of instant noodles.

"Wow, that's a lot of noodles!" Pearl first said, as to start a conversation with Gumshoe.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe, pal, but I got a raise! Mr. Edgeworth gave it to me, said he was 'having a bad day.'"

"Huh? But don't people usually give promotions when they feel happy?" Pearl was, yet again, confused.

"Not with Mr. Edgeworth, pal. He's the complete opposite. Sometimes I wish he would change…" Gumshoe pouted.

"What's your monthly pay, if you don't mind me asking?" Pearl questioned politely.

"I don't mind, pal, but maybe…about…1 dollar?" Gumshoe sadly answered.

"That's too low! How do you make a living?" Pearl questioned some more, thanking herself that her family owns a manor, and feeling sorry that this poor man has not one penny to help himself with his groceries, his rent, all that stuff…

"Eh, I manage, but it's really hard when it's extremely hot or extremely cold outside, I usually boil to death or freeze to death!"

"Eeeeeek! You're a ghost?" Poor Pearl was frightened.

"I meant that sarcastically, pal."

"What does that mean?" Pearl's questions never end.

"It means I didn't really boil or freeze to death, I meant it was so cold or so hot up there that I would've been."

"oh…Oh! I want to give you this valentine's card!" Pearl almost forgot to give Gumshoe the card!

"Thanks, pal! You really know how to make a guy feel happy!"

"But…I'm not a guy…"

"Doesn't matter, pal!"

* * *

So Phoenix, Maya, and Pearl handed out all their valentine's cards, one by one by one, until they were all gone.

"Thank you…*sniff* I've never gotten a valentine's card before…" was the cry of joy from Will Powers.

"Yay! Y'all don't mind if I store it in this here afro, do ya?" was the reply from Lotta.

Maya even left the card she wrote for Mia on the bench and channeled her. "Oh, Maya even wishes the dead a happy Valentine's Day! Thank you, Maya, Phoenix, and even you, Pearl." Mia said to nobody, and took her present to the afterlife.

Phoenix was the first to use the train to go to Kurain Village, because all those cards to people he didn't even KNOW (he had to look them up in the phonebook) took all day, and it was already 5:00, and he has to take the train now to make it to 6:00.

Phoenix was eager to get there. He wanted to see if Maya and Pearls actually handed out all of those cards, because if they didn't, who knows, Phoenix might turn into a real phoenix by anger, just as that story where Jekyll drank the formula that turned him into Mr. Hyde. He didn't know why they have to meet up in Kurain and not the Wright and Co. Offices, besides, the office was much closer…

Phoenix finally got to Fey Manor, and he was in for a surprise…

"**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, PHOENIX!"** was yelled all in the Meditation Room when Phoenix opened the door. He was greeted by a whole pack of people, it was practically the whole city cramped in this one little place! Phoenix should've known…everybody took the train before he could, and spent the time that he was gone putting up decorations!

And they did a mighty good job! There was a huge carpet with red and pink hearts of different sizes, and streamers everywhere! Balloons were everywhere, also! It was if the Meditation Room wasn't for meditation, it was for a party!

"Wow! How'd you invite everybody?" Phoenix requested an answer from the only person who could've done this- Maya.

"You know those valentine cards? I put secret invitations on the back and the first thing it said was 'Don't tell Nick!' so everyone knew it was ME who planned a surprise party on YOU!"

"…_Thanks_, Maya. That's all I need. A party to ruin a good night's sleep, after all those cards as invitations that I didn't know about. Yeah, EXACTALY WHAT I NEED!"

Maya looked surprised, then sullen. "…You're really that angry, Nick?"

"Of course not! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY, EVERYONE!"

"**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!"**, everyone yelled back.

It felt good to celebrate this loving day that all that Phoenix could think about was to stay awake and never fall asleep again. They drank, they ate, and they played funny games. The only ones who weren't with everyone else, having fun, were Franziska and Edgeworth, who both hated Valentine's Day, and they also both had their reasons.

When it got extremely late after all that partying, the younger ones fell asleep first, which led to the rest of the adults sleeping, too.

Maya, Pearl and Phoenix fell into a deep sleep, carrying their precious memories of that day with them for a long time…

…

Or maybe their whole lives.

* * *

A:N: It's late, it's late, I know! Please review! I always love to hear from my readers. ^_^


End file.
